I love you more
by drkxgirl
Summary: / Ceci est une fiction traduite de l'auteur HeyaBrittanaLOVE8 / Heather va se marie mais avant ça, elle voit une lettre dans son sac. C'est de Naya. Qu'est-ce que cette lettre apporte et que sera les conséquences ? Rated M pour les prochains chapitres. BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une fiction que j'ai traduite avec l'accord de l'auteur, bien sûr ! **

**C'est fiction Heya, of course.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**_I love you more_**

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, je deviens Mme Hubbel. Et oui, je vais épouser Taylor. Je suis, maintenant, dans ma robe de mariée attendant que le mariage commence. J'entendis toquer à la porte :

« C'est ouvert ! » criai-je

- Hey Hemo ! Es-tu excitée ? Dianna me demanda

- Bien sur Di, mon rêve devient enfin réalité. Devenir Mme Hubbel. »

Elle souria « Tant mieux ! Je te laisse deux minutes pour faire le point avec toi-même. A tout à l'heure ! » me dit-elle en partant.

Quand elle sortit, j'ouvrais mon sac pour attraper mon rouge à lèvres, je vis un papier plié. Je l'ouvris et je sus automatiquement que c'était Naya parce que je connais très bien sa belle écriture.

Je lis la lettre.

_Chère Hemo_

_Aujourd'hui est LE jour ! Le jour où ton rêve deviendra réalité. Tu sera enfin marié avec lui. Ce jour va être le meilleur de toute ta vie, cependant, ce sera le pire pour moi. Le premier que je t'ai rencontré j'ai réalisé que nous avons une connexion. Le vrai premier jour j'ai été impressionné par tout ce que tu es. Mais je devine que j'essaye de te dire ce que j'aurais du te dire i ans, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Hemo mais je réalise maintenant que je suis en retard. Je suis désolée je ne pourrais donc ne pas être présente. Je ne pourrais juste pas. J'espère vraiment que tu passeras le meilleur mariage Hemo. Je t'aime et ce pour toujours ._

_Amoureusement, Naya _

Je pleure tout en lisant la lettre. Je réalise maintenant que ce que je ressentais jusque là n'était pas juste de l'amitié. De l'amour. J'aime Naya. Que dois-je faire ?

* * *

**Je rappelle que cette FF n'est pas de moi mais de l'auteur **_**HeyaBrittanaLOVE8, **_**reviews si vous voulez que je continue. **

**Bisous **


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 !

Merci à meg1287 pour ta review

* * *

_**I love you more**_

**CHAPTER 2 **

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et immédiatement j'efface les traces de larmes sur mon visage et souris. C'est ma mère, elle rentre.

« Heather, as-tu pleuré ?

Des larmes de joie, mentais-je

Okay, sois dehors dans 5 minutes. Fais le point. D'accord ?

Oui maman. »

Je retouche rapidement mon maquillage et sortit. J'entendis le piano commençait à jouer, j'avancai vers l'autel. Je suis à côté de Taylor, il sourit, je souris.

« Monsieur Taylor Hubbel, voulez-vous prendre Mlle Heather Morris, ici présente, comme épouse ?

Oui, je le veux.

Mademoiselle Heather Morris, voulez-vous prendre M. Taylor Hubbel comme époux ? »

Je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à Naya et sa lettre.

« Heather ?

Désolé, que disiez-vous ?

Voulez-vous prendre M. Taylor Hubbel comme époux ?

Hummm, désolé je ne peux pas ».

Je ne peux pas rester là, voir leurs visages déçus, je cours aussi vite que je peux en-dehors de la chapelle et j'appelle un taxi. Je lui donne l'adresse, il m'y emmène.

Je frappe à la porte de chez Naya mais je n'obtient aucune réponse. Je réessaie, mais le son reste le même, toujours pas de réponse. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, étonnement elle est ouverte.

« Naya ?! criais-je

Naya où es-tu ? criais-je encore plus fort »

J'allais dans la cuisine, l'arrière-cour, le salon et dans sa chambre. J'allais dans la salle de bain et je la vis les veines et son ventre ensanglanté. Je ne vois que Naya et le sang coagulant sur elle.

« NAYA ! » pleurais-je

J'appelai une ambulance et ils l'amenât à l'hôpital. Les infirmières courent à la salle des urgences, je les suit.

« Naya, s'il te plaît . Je suis désolé, je t'aime. Dis-je tout en pleurant

-Désolé madame mais vous ne pouvez pas aller dans la salle de chirurgie » me dit l'infirmière.

Je m'assois dans la salle d'attente et j'appelle Dianna et Lea.

Je compose le numéro de Dianna, elle répond après trois sonneries.

**« Hey Hemo. Où es-tu ? **

Di s'il te plaît, viens je suis à l'hôpital. Je suis allée chez Naya quand je suis partie de l'église et je l'ai trouvé dans sa baignoire les veines coupées. Elle est inconsciente. Di s'il te plait vient, amène Lea aussi. _Dis-je en pleurant _

**Ok. Nous sommes là dans 5 minutes. Accroche-toi. A quel étage es-tu ? **

3ème étage.

**Okay, nous sommes là dès que possible. Je t'aime Hemo.**

Je t'aime aussi ».

5 minutes après l'appel, je vois Dianna et Lea courant vers moi.

Je n'ai rien dit. Elles m'ont juste enlacées très fort. Je leur ai montrés la lettre et elles n'ont rien dit. Elles m'ont juste continué de m'enlacées dans leurs bras. Après 1h30 d'attente, je vis l'infirmière arrivée vers nous.

« Mme Morris » me dit-elle avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Oh non, ça ne peut pas être bon.

* * *

Alors suite ou pas ? Merci si vous posté des reviews.

Bisous

Stella


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui ont posté une reviews !

**Emy Unbroken :** Je suis désolée de la longueur des chapitres mais je rappelle que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est seulement la propriété de HeyaBrittanaLOVE8

* * *

_I love you more_

CHAPITRE 3

* * *

_« Mme Morris » me dit-elle avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Oh non, ça ne peux pas être bon._

« Oui ? répondis-je

Naya est dans le coma pour un moment, ses coupures sont profondes et elles ont abimées ses artères. Si nous ne l'avions pas plongé dans le coma, elle aurait souffert. Elle pourrait se réveiller dans des heures, des jours ou même des semaines mais nous sommes sur qu'elle va se réveiller ».

Je ne respirais plus. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais retenu ma respiration tout ce temps.

« Puis-je la voir ?

Allez-y ».

Je disais à Dianna et Lea qu'elle ferait mieux d'y aller, elles ont insisté pour rester mais je voulais être seule avec Naya.

« Vous pouvez y aller. J e vais rester jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille. Merci de m'avoir apporté mes affaires.

Pas de problème ! A bientôt Hemo, appelle nous si son état change » me dit Lea.

Quand elles sont parties je suis allée dans la chambre de Naya et je me suis assise à côté de son lit.

« Nay', s'il te plait reste forte. Tout ceci est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du dire oui pour me marrier avec lui parce que je savais que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était pas seulement de l'amitié mais j'ai essayé d'ignorer tout cela. Je n'ai pas réussi. S'il te plait, ouvre ces magnifiques yeux marrons Nay'. Je t'aime »

Je tenais sa main et je le savais, je me suis laissée aller dans les bras de Morphée.

J'étais réveillée par mon téléphone. J'avais 8 appels manqués de Taylor et 9 de ma mère. Je les ignorai et me rendormis.

Je me levais à 11 heures du matin et je regardai Naya, l'imaginant me regarder comme dans les films. Mais non. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Je suis allée me faire un café et je me rassis à côté d'elle. L'infirmière rentra et vérifia son état. Quand elle partit, je regardai les coupures de Naya sur son poignet. Je pleurais encore pensant que tout ceci est de ma faute.

« Je t'aime Naya. S'il te plait réveille toi, fais le pour moi ».

Je sentis la main que je tenais, bougeait.

« Je t'aime aussi Heather »

Je me remis à pleurer quand j'entendis sa voix.

« Je suis tellement désolée Naya. Tout ça est entièrement de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter sa demande en mariage. Je t'aime tellement et je t'aime autant que Dianna aime Lea, que Jack aime Rose. Ne te refais plus jamais ça, s'il te plait. Je t'aime tellement ».

J'embrassai Naya passionnément.

« Je t'aime encore plus Heather ».

Je l'embrassai encore.

Après un moment, je vis ma mère me regardant depuis la salle d'attente.

Comment a-t-elle su que j'étais là ?

* * *

Désolé de la longueur des chapitres mais je rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit l'histoire, je ne fais que la traduire.

_**Reviews ? **_

Merci d'avoir lu.

A bientôt.

Stella


	4. Chapter 4

02/28/2014

Merci à meg1287 pour ses fidèles reviews )

Merci aux autres !

Voici un long chapitre..

* * *

_I love you more_

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

_**POV HEATHER **_

_Je l'embrassai encore. _

_Après un moment, je vis ma mère me regardant depuis la salle d'attente._

_Comment a-t-elle su que j'étais là ? _

« Maman ? » dis-je surprise

Naya me regarda avec un air interrogative, vu mon expression choquée.

« Je t'explique plus tard Nay'. » Lui dis-je

Je l'embrassai avant de sortir et je dis à ma mère de venir marcher avec moi.

« Maman, comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

- J'ai appelé Dianna parce que je pensais qu'elle savait. _Elle me dit ceci sans aucune expression sur le visage. _Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

- D'accord, mais s'il te plaît ne me coupe pas tant que je n'ai pas fini. Donc avant que je sorte, j'ai vu et lu la lettre, c'était de Naya, elle m'avouée son amour pour moi et donc le fait qu'elle ne serait pas présente au mariage. _Je montre la lettre à ma mère._ J'y ai beaucoup pensé et j'ai réalisé que ces sentiments que j'avais mais que je cachais étaient réciproques. Je suis vraiment amoureuse d'elle Maman. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais je les ai moi même réalisées i peine quelques heures. Je l'aime tellement. Quand je suis sorti de la Chapelle, je me suis dirigée chez elle et je l'ai vu avec ses coupures. Elle voulait partir, loin, très loin d'ici, et tout cela est entièrement de ma faute. Je l'ai amené ici et maintenant nous en sommes là. Je ne peux vivre sans elle, s'il te plait comprends ça maman. » _Je pleurais tout en disant ça, je ne pouvais lire aucune expression sur son visage.. _

« Maman s'il te plait dit quelque chose ?

- Heather. _A ma grande surprise, elle m'a enlacée._

- Tu n'es pas furieuse ?

- Bien sur que non. Tu es toujours ma fille, celle que j'ai élevé. Tu es juste amoureuse d'une fille. Je peux être surprise mais je t'aime Heather et je sais que t'es sœurs comprendront aussi.

- Merci beaucoup maman. Je dois retourner voir Naya. Je t'aime. »

Je retournais dans la chambre de Naya et je la vis en train de lire.

« Nay, je dois te dire quelque chose. » Je lui ai tout dit, comment j'ai vu sa lettre, comment j'ai quitté l'autel, quand je l'ai vu dans sa baignoire et comment j'ai expliqué à ma mère. Naya était choqué avec tout ce qu'elle entendait. Elles ont beaucoup parlé avant d'entendre toqué à la porte, c'était le Dr. Chavez, elle entra.

« Bonne nouvelle, Naya peut rentrer chez elle dès aujourd'hui !

Super ! »

Naya était heureuse.

* * *

_**POV EXTERNE**_

Il était 20h00 quand Naya et Heather rentrèrent chez Naya. Naya avait invité sa famille ainsi que celle d'Heather et leur ont tout dit mise à part le passage où Heather voit Naya ensanglantée et qu'elle amène à l'hôpital. Elles ont juste dit qu'elles s'aiment et qu'elles l'ont réalisées. Heureusement, tout le monde était content. Ils ont tous parlé ensemble jusqu'à 22h00, après tout le monde est allé se coucher. Naya et Heather sont allées dans la chambre de Naya et se sont posées sur le lit. Heather a éteint la lumière et s'est allongée derrière Naya.

« Je t'aime Naya.

- Je t'aime aussi Heather. »

Elles tombèrent dans un sommeil profond.

Le matin suivant Heather décida de faire des pancakes pour tout le monde. Elle était la première réveillée, ce qui est normal puisqu'elle fait partie de ces personnes de faisant appelées lève-tôt.

Elle faisait sauter un pancake quand elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Elle su immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

« Bonjour amour !

Bonjour mon cœur

Que fais-tu ?

Des pancakes.

Génial ! Je suis affamé. »

Quelque temps après tout le monde était levé et ils ont tous mangés joyeusement jusqu'à que chaque famille durent partir.

« Au revoir Crystal, April et Maman, je vous aimes. » Heather les enlaçai

« Ciao Heather ! »

« Bye maman, papa, Mychal et Nick ! Je vous aimes »

« Au revoir Naya, on t'aime aussi. »

_**POV NAYA**_

Heather et moi étions dans mon salon et quelque chose me tracassait.

« Bébé ? dis-je

Oui mon amour ?

Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? Ce soir parce que demain nous ne travaillons pas et qu'en faîte nous commençons à tourner dans 1 mois et donc nous avons beaucoup de temps mais voudrais-tu venir avec moi diner et-» Je fus coupée par les lèvres d'Heather se posant sur les miennes.

Ceci répond à ta question ? _Dit-elle en souriant_

Hmmmmm… Je ne sais pas, il m'en faudrait un autre pour savoir._ Dis-je l'esprit taquin. Elle m'embrassa encore. _Je passe te prendre ce soir à 6 heures ?

Oui ! Et comme il est 3 heures, je ferais mieux d'y aller pour être prête à l'heure. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi ».

Elle m'embrassa et partit.

Bon je ferais mieux de prévoir ce qu'on va faire ce soir. Je cherchais sur Internet et j'ai vu que Beyonce était là pour son essayage de costume. Je pense qu'Hemo aimera. Elle n'a pas vu Beyonce depuis un moment maintenant. Je ferais mieux de passer des appels.

_**POV HEMO**_

Il est 17h55 et j'entends toquer à la porte. Je vis Naya, OH MON DIEU. Elle porte une robe tube rouge lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, avec des paillettes noires placées où il faut.

« Wow ». J'avais du mal à respirer.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus ». Dit-elle, je portais une robe noire qui se terminait au milieu des mes cuisses.

« Alors bébé où allons-nous ? » Lui demandais-je en l'embrassant et en allant vers la voiture.

« C'est une surprise » Me souri-t-elle.

Nous arrêtions devant un mini-théâtre privé.

« Mon amour, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Il faut attendre, mais tout d'abord, tu dois porter ceci. » Me dit-elle en brandissant un masque de sommeil.

« Ummmmm, je ne sais pas Nay', c'est maladroit. » Lui dis-je

« Fait le bébé, aie confiance en moi ». Dit-elle et je mis le fameux masque.

Nous rentrâmes dedans et elle m'assit sur un fauteuil. Elle remonta mon masque et la musique démarra.

« PUTAIN ! Naya, comment as-tu fait ça ? » Dis-je en voyant BEYONCE juste devant moi.

Après le show, nous avions parlé à Beyonce puis Naya et moi avons diné. Quand nous atteignîmes ma maison, elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Bébé ? » Me dit Naya

« Oui mon amour ? » Répondis-je

« Veux-tu être ummm... Ma petite copine ? » Demanda-t-elle

« OUI ! Je t'aime ! »

Je l'embrassai et nous sommes rentrées dans la maison, nous allions le faire. Elle me poussa contre le mur tout en m'embrassant. Nous nous enlevions nos habits mutuellement et nous précipitâmes vers la chambre. Dès que nous l'eus atteins, Naya m'allongea sur le lit, se mit au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa de partout. Elle jouait avec mes seins.

« Oh bébé c'est tellement bon ».

Elle commençait à m'embrasser en partant de mon bas-ventre jusqu'à mes tétons. Elle l'embrassa doucement et le lécha soigneusement. Elle inséra 3 doigts directement en moi et se mit à lécher mon clitoris. « Nay' ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, c'est tellement bon ». Quelques minutes après j'atteignis le septième ciel.

Nous faisions l'amour toute la nuit et nous endormions dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

**Bon j'avoue que l'histoire me déçoit un peu, je trouve que tout va trop vite, en lisant le premier chapitre je pensais que l'histoire n'irait pas autant vite mais si. Donc voulez-vous que je continue à traduire dès que l'auteur mettra en ligne un nouveau chapitre ? Ou je m'arrête ?**

**Bonne journée **


End file.
